In certain industries such as pharmaceutical wholesale and distribution, repackaging of products manufactured by other companies is sometimes desired. When obtaining smaller unit products in multiple corresponding small containers, repackaging can be performed in order to combine smaller volume units into fewer and larger higher volume units for distribution and sale. In these circumstances, there may be facilities where multiple smaller volume sealed containers are received, which are then opened and the contents combined into lager containers for shipment.
Currently, the opening of multiple smaller containers in order to combine their contents can be performed using manual techniques and equipment. In particular, when sealed containers, such as foil-sealed plastic require transfer and repackaging of contents, bottles, this function is often performed manually. One problem associated with manual techniques is that they are time-consuming and cumbersome, and typically a repetitive and tedious task for an individual to perform. Another disadvantage of manual techniques is that the opening of the containers is lacking consistency and introduces variation and aberration possibilities into the repackaging process.
There is a need in the packaging field for improved repackaging techniques. Furthermore, there is a need in the pharmaceutical repackaging field for improved devices capable of automated, consistent, and efficient opening sealed containers.